logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Canale 5
Canale 5 (in words: Canale cinque) is the most-watched commercial TV channel in Italy, and the second-most popular overall after flagship public channel Rai 1. It is one of three flagship TV channels of Mediaset, the largest commercial TV broadcaster in Italy, along with Rete 4 and Italia 1. Telemilano 1974–1978 Canale 5 was formed in 1974 as a local TV channel set in Milan, hence the name Telemilano. The first logo had a snake-like shape called the Biscione, an icon of Milan, Italy, where the network is headquartered. The Biscione later became the logo of Mediaset, which owns Canale 5. The logo also had a flower, which the tongue of the Biscione is eating. 1978–1980 telemilano.jpg| TELE MILANO 58.jpg| The logo was modified, replacing the green color with black for the snake and red for the flower. Canale 10 1979–1980 Around 1979, Telemilano expanded its transmission on the Center and South Italy under the identification of Canale 10. The logo was modified, replacing the number 58 with the number 10. Canale 5 1980–1981 Canale 5 launched in 1980 nationwide through a union between Telemilano and 8 other local TV channels in Italy. The logo was modified again by simply replacing the number 10 with the number 5. 1981–1985 Only a year after the previous tweaking of the logo, it was again modified, as the number 5 was enlarged. Canale 5’s logo use was somewhat inconsequential in the early 1980s, with several versions of the logo in use at the same time. From 1984, it was also used in conjunction with the next logo. 1985–1987 The logo dropped most of the shapes forming the Biscione but maintained the number 5, the flower, and the snake head. While Canale 5 dropped the use of the snake, Mediaset continues to use the snake, using just the head part of the snake as its symbol. 1987–2001 The logo dropped the box, leaving the 5, the head, and the flower. On 8 April 1996, the screenbug started using the MEDIASET word below the logo. Starting from 19 June 2000, the logo is transparent. 5-MEDIASET-1996.png|On-screen logo (1996-2001). 2001–2018 The logo was again modified in 2001, which saw the logo adopting dark blue as its new color and the flower becoming orange. The snake head was also modified, but it was only four years later, in 2005, wherein the modified snake head would be adopted into Mediaset’s logo. The number 5’s shape was also modified. 5-MEDIASET-2001.png|On-screen logo (2001-2018). Canale 5 HD.png|HD logo (2011–2018). 2018–present Yet another revamp was given to the logo on 16 April 2018, integrating the snake head into the 5 itself, now resembling the number 5. The flower now appears blue instead of orange; the 5 was also given a new shade of blue. A new graphics package was introduced, with Chivo as the on-screen typeface. (This font had been briefly used by India’s Sony Sab from 2016 to 2017.) Sister channel Rete 4 rebranded after a few months, on 12 September 2018. Much like Canale 5, Rete 4 introduced a new logo (though similar to its predecessor) after nearly two decades. The rebranding for both channels was done by Milanese design agency Monkey Talkie. * Spot on the restyling * Rebranding process 5-MEDIASET-2018.png|On-screen logo (2018–present). Canale 5 HD 2018.svg|HD logo (2018–present). Canale 5 HD 2018.jpg|HD logo without Mediaset wordmark. Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Mediaset Category:Milan Category:1974 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:Italy